


Storm Ranger

by deadbluerose



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arashi means Storm, Demons, Gackt as the villain, Gen, Male Friendship, POWER RANGERS AU, Possession, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose
Summary: Five men has been chosen by the Storm stones to defeat the Demon clans from taking over the world.





	1. The beginning of a beginning

In this current modern world no one knows what greatest danger might come, it has been years and now once more the fearsome King of all Demons will be resurrected. For that a second-class demon with a body like scorpion scale and venomous stings for hair and menacing leathery face with fangs protruded out of his mouth make his way to a sacred mountain.

“Starting today, the demon clan will rise again above the humans!” he said with a cackle.

The demon started to chant a long spell with full concentration with a grisly looking sword in his hand that gradually glowing and the ground started shaking,

“With this Sword of Darkness, I summon you, the great King of all Demons!” The demon struck the sword on the ground where the ground seems to come apart and a dark portal appeared and a cry of full rage can be heard before a shot of big fireball came out of the portal. From the big fireball it slowly morphed into a figure of a fine looking pale-skinned man with aristocratic feature draped in black leather suit his other features shows that he is not a human on top of his head sprouted two curved horns among the long black hair, when he open his eyes they are glowing blood red with swirling gold. His ears are pointed and his nails are black colour.

“Your Darkness! Welcome back!” The demon bowed to the Demon King, Gackuto the most fearsome Demon of all.

He once tried to take over the human world with his entourage of demons. But he was stopped and banished from the human world by a group of human warriors and now he is back for revenge.

“Toma, it has been a long time.” The Demon King looked down at his loyal subordinate.

“Yes, Your Darkness! And now again I’m at your service.” Toma bowed down to his King.

“Come, we should prepare for our revenge.” With that the two demons vanished into thin air.

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

“CUT! Okayyyy, take a break!” the director shouted in a filming location situated somewhere in the city. “Matsujun, practice more on your line, don’t keep forgetting it. This is your chance.”

The said actor looked at the director, “I’m truly sorry, director. I’m just nervous! I’ll be alright,” with that the young handsome actor with prominent eyebrows took his water bottle and goes to his waiting room. He sighed heavily. It was his first time doing a lead role and it makes him a nervous wreck. He entered his trailer and was surprised to see a dark-haired man with slight tan wearing a white shirt draped with black vest and matching black trousers sitting at his chair in the trailer flicking through the magazines.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” asked Matsujun.

The man looked up from the magazine and beamed at the sight of the actor. He put down the magazine and walked up to Matsujun and held out a hand which Matsujun reluctantly shake it, “Nice to meet you, Matsumoto jun. I have been waiting for you.”

“Who the hell are you? How you know my name?” Matsujun started to freak out.

The man pointed at the magazine, “You’re featured in the magazine. Sorry for being rude and not introducing myself first, I’m Ohno. I’m here for special business and I hope you are interested, I want to talk further about it but I have no time, please come to my place this Saturday 6 pm,” with that he gave Matsujun a card with his name and address. “I’ll be expecting you,” Ohno said before walked out of the trailer and left Matsujun dumbfounded.

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

Aiba was sweating profusely. He has been cleaning the penguin pool since afternoon and its already closing time, he love working at the zoo as he really loves and cares for the animal.

“Oi, Aiba!”His supervisor, Shimura called out his name.

“Yes?” Aiba answered with still full of energy which he always known of.

“You’re doing a great job, let’s call it done, you can go home now.”

“Thank you, sir!” With that Aiba went to the worker’s room to clean himself, changed clothes and grab his things from his locker. Before he could get out of the zoo, he caught something at the corner of his eyes. A dark haired man in white shirt and black vest was feeding some of the rare goldfish in the pond. Since it was already closing time, Aiba thought of his responsibility to warn the visitor.

“Sorry, sir, we are already closing, you can visit again tomorrow.”

“They are beautiful, isn’t it?” the man asked, staring at the fishes in the pond. “But I didn’t come to visit them.”

“Eh? What do you mean sir?” asked Aiba confused.

The man turned his attention away from the fish and faced Aiba. “I’m Ohno and I came to see you, Aiba Masaki.”

“Eh? What? Why?” Aiba was more than confused. He never met this man before, why did this man want to meet him and how did the man know his name.

“Here,” the mysterious man gave him his card with his address. “Come to my house for a little chat, will you? This Saturday 6 pm, see you soon, Aiba.” With that the man walked away leaving Aiba standing there staring at the card, when he want to ask, the man already long gone. “What the hell?”

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

Sho looked at his watch again; he was late for his seminar. The seminar is important to pass his exams and he already rushed from his home to the university when a black expensive looking car stopped in front of him.

“Move over, will you?! I’m already late!” Sho shouted in rage. The window car rolled down and revealed a man in white shirt and black vest wearing a sunglass driving it. “Need a lift?” the man asked.

“Eh?” Sho was surprised by the question and before he could answer, the man opened the door for the passenger seat in front, hesitantly Sho hopped in and the man drove their way to Sho’s university humming quietly to himself. Sho had not told him where his university is.

“May I ask, who you are?” asked Sho, trying not to be rude since the weird man kind enough to send him when they arrived in front of the university.

“Ah, sorry, I keep forgetting to introduce myself nowadays. I’m Ohno.” The man answered, taking off his sunglass revealing the soft brown eyes behind it.

“Sorry, but I think we have never meet before.”

“It’s okay, though nice to meet you, Sho.” Before Sho has a chance to ask how Ohno knew his name, Ohno handed him his card. “Come to my house this Saturday 6 pm so we can have a longer chat.”

With that Sho got out of the car and the weird man drove off leaving Sho alone before he realized he was late and rushed off into the university.

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

Nino was practicing with his magic card tricks at the counter of his shop when his younger sister, Riisa interrupted. “Nino, stop wasting your time with the cards, you’re supposed to help me around the shop”

Nino sighed, “Alright, alright, quit complaining already.” Nino and his sister few years ago opened a small manga café, so far their business is slow but has a lot of regular customers. Nino was getting up from his seat and saw a customer walked in, a guy in white shirt and black vest maybe older by few years from him looking around the shop. Nino approached the customer.

“Hi, may I help you?” asked Nino, wearing his best smile.

The man looked at Nino and returned the smile, “Yes, you may.”

“Okay, what are you looking for?” asked Nino again.

“You, Ninomiya Kazunari,” answered the man.

“Eh? Me?” Nino looked around and then asked again. “Me?”

The man nodded. “Come to my place this Saturday at 6 pm.” Before he left, the man make a card appeared magically from his hand and give it to Nino and left.

Nino stared at it, a joker card staring up at him then he looked at the back of the card.

**_Ohno Satoshi._ **

**_Storm Mansion_ **

“Storm Mansion? Are you serious? Wasn’t it abandoned?”

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

Meanwhile hidden somewhere in the world,

The Demon King was drumming his claws on his throne, deep in thoughts, “Toma.”

The demon rushed immediately to meet his King, “Yes, Your Darkness!”

“Did you know what become of my enemies?”

“Your Darkness don’t have to worry, they were mere mortals that have perished by time.”

“What about the stones?”

Toma looked troubled. “I could not find them anywhere, Your Darkness, they might have destroy it…?”

“FOOL! If the stones still exist, we have to find it!”

 

**TBC....**


	2. Storm Mansion

The Storm Mansion looked like an abandoned creepy looking mansion with vast garden guarded by the iron high gates surrounding the whole area. The mansion is situated right on the outskirts of the city far from other civilization.

Nino looked up from the address card and the building in front of him. “What the hell am I doing here? “ He asked himself.

He was curious about the mysterious guy came to his shop few days ago and he came here to find the answers, Nino assured himself.

“Excuse me, do you live here?” A voice asked him from behind. Nino turned around and there stood two tall guys, one smart-looking with sloping shoulders and other is handsome with striking features despite the prominent eyebrows.

Nino shook his head. “No. I was asked to come here by a weird guy.” When Nino said that, the two men exchanged looks.

“Was it a guy in white shirt and black vest?” asked the man with sloping shoulders.

Nino nodded wondering why the man knew of the weird man. “Yes, he came to my shop few days ago.”

“The same thing happened to both of us, that’s why we are here,” explained the other guy.

“I’m Sho, this is Matsujun,” the sloping shoulders guy introduced himself and the other guy to Nino and Nino introduced himself back to them.

“So, you’re Matsujun eh? I have seen you in the drama before about the loyal pet dog story.”

“I thought no one watching that drama but thank you.” Matsujun seems flustered.

“Wow. You’re an actor?” Sho was surprised. “It always has been my dream to become a newscaster. I hope I get the job after I graduated.”

“Maybe I could help you,” said Matsujun. “I know someone from the newsroom.”

 “Waahh!!!” A loud voice made the trio turned around and saw another man with brown hair staring up at the mansion.

“Another one?” Sho guessed. Nino and Matsujun just shrugged.

“Excuse me, is this Storm Mansion?” asked the newcomer to them.

“There was a sign at the gate earlier,” Matsujun pointed out.

“Eh? Really? There was?” asked the man again, confused like a puppy.

“He’s an airhead,” whispered Nino to Sho who just snickered quietly.

“I’m Aiba the zookeeper,” the newcomer introduced himself, “Have you been to the zoo? There’s lot of animals...”

Nino cut him off mid-sentence. “Sorry, but are you here for the man named Ohno?”

 “Oh, yes, yes! Ohno that’s the guy he came to the zoo last time.”

“Should we try knocking the door?” asked Sho looking back at the mansion now.

“This mansion is creepy like in a thriller movie you know where all characters start to die and in the end no one lives at all.” Aiba babbled all the way as they ascended the marble stone stairs and stood in front of the main huge oak double door. Before Sho raise his hand to knock, the door opened by itself from inside with a creaky sound startling them out of their skin.

“Okay, that scares me,” said Matsujun.

“It even opened with a creak!” Aiba squeaked.

“You don’t have to point that out,” said Nino rolling his eyes.

The four of them entered the mansion but what welcomes them only darkness and the door once again shut by itself with a loud bang making them startled again.

“Please tell me, this mansion is not haunted,” Aiba prayed.

Then a click sound could be heard and all the lights switched on and they found themselves in a very grand foyer.

“Wow!” the four of them exclaimed.

“Amazing! The inside is much better than the outside!” said Sho, inspecting the grand interior architecture of the mansion.

“Young Master has been waiting for all of you,” said a voice suddenly and once again the four guys jumped in fright and saw a short build of elder man, dressed like a European butler with stoic face and thin pointed moustache standing on top of the stairs. Before any of them could ask questions or utter any words, the butler started to move up another stairs, “Follow me, please” and the four guys hesitantly followed the butler.

They arrived in front of a small door at the end of the second level corridor. The butler opened the door and announced, “Young Master, they have arrived!”

The butler let them entered the room and they were astounded that the oval room was filled with lots of drawings, paintings and sculptures.

“Welcome, my friends!” A cheerful voice heard, and behind a huge canvas appeared the mysterious man, Ohno but this time, wearing a white coverall which paints all over it.

“Sorry, for this mess, I have been working on my new art,” he said sheepishly.

“You did all this?” asked Sho, amazed.

Ohno beamed and nodded. “Please, we all should have a seat and talk over some tea and biscuits.”

“Wait! We came here for an answer, why did you call all of us here?” asked Nino.

“Tsk. Tsk. We do not rush over important matters. Yashima, show them to the living room, please. I’m going to change my clothes.”

The butler who stood by the door bowed and said, “Please follow me, sirs.”

“Wait…,”Nino was going to ask more but then the man named Ohno vanished from his spot and the four of them looked around in confusion but they could not find Ohno anywhere. They followed the butler to another room located at the first floor of the mansion. It was a huge living room with a working fireplace and iron knights guarding each corner of the room. The other three settled themselves on the comfortable sofas and armchairs while Nino busied himself with inspecting the furniture in that room. The butler has gone somewhere leaving them by themselves.

“What do you think he mean by important matters?” Sho pondered, intrigued by Ohno’s word.

Aiba’s stomach growled, “I’m hungry, do you think he provide us food?”

“Don’t get too friendly, he is still unknown to us, I have never seen him before,” said Matsujun.

“So you have seen me before?” asked Aiba.

“Well sort of, I once filmed at the zoo.”

Aiba looked like something just click on his mind, “Oh! You that actor! The one you had to be in the ice pool.”

“You don’t have to mention that,” snapped Matsujun glaring when he heard a giggle from Sho.

“By the way, what did you do, Nino?” asked Aiba to Nino who currently took interest of the fireplace.

“Hmm?”

“What do you do for living? Sho is a graduating university student, Matsujun is an actor and I’m a zookeeper, you?”

“I open a shop with my younger sister, we have a manga café,” answered Nino who let his hand explored the candle bar on the fireplace.

“Cool! Can I drop by sometime?” asked Aiba.

“Yeah, sure,” said Nino absently when his hand accidentally pushed the candle bar down. “Uh oh” Panicking, Nino try to fix it but he was surprised that the candle bar is not broken at all. A loud whirring sound is heard and Nino jumped away from the fireplace when the floor beneath him gave away revealing a hidden stairs. The other three also jumped onto their feet in surprise.

“What just happened?” asked Sho as he came closer to Nino followed by the other two.

“I accidentally pushed this down,” said Nino referring to the candle bar. “And suddenly this stairs just appeared.”

“Maybe it is a switch?” Matsujun guessed. “Should we go down?” The four of them are now looking down at the stairs which lead to darkness.

“Do you think there is spider?” asked Aiba and the other three chose to ignore him.

“I prefer to go down and explore, than sitting here not knowing what is going on,” said Matsujun.

Sho nodded in agreement. “Let’s go,” said Nino and four of them descend the stairs. Not knowing what waiting for them at the end of the stairs.

 

**TBC...**


	3. Storm Stones

The four guys came towards the end of the stairs but what awaiting them is just plain old brick wall in front of them. “Dead end?” asked Matsujun. Before any of them could reply him, they received a surprise when the wall cut into half and opened like a sliding door revealing a huge underground chamber.

“Woa!” They exclaimed in unison. With exchanged glances between them, they stepped into the chamber which turns out to be a big round modern room with various things inside; sitting place by one corner, a training room through the door on the left, small kitchenette on the right and a large round table at the centre of the room with glowing things on it, behind it a big screen is placed on the wall with control table with confusing buttons under it.

“Is this a secret hide out or what?” asked Sho, disbelieved of what he saw.

“Is this a real sword?” asked Aiba, curiously looking at some of the martial arts weapon hung on the wall next to the training room.

“Don’t ever touch it, you might hurt yourself in the process” warned Nino.

Matsujun ventured towards the round table at the centre of the room. He saw five coloured stones shaped like a diamond, red, blue, yellow, green and purple resting on it. He felt like something beckoning him towards the stone, especially the purple one, he was fascinated by it and before he knew it his hand was reaching for it when Nino called out to him from behind, “What is that, Matsujun?”

He withdrew his hand, confused as to why he want to touch the stone, “I don’t know, look like normal stones to me but feel like there’s something..”

The three other guys joined him and experienced what Matsujun had, the feeling that something calling them towards the stones.

“I was looking for you guys and I never thought you’ll found the Base so soon.” a familiar voice called out from behind shook them out of stupor. Ohno now dressed in plain blue shirt and jeans stood by the entrance, beaming at them.

“Base?”

“This room is what I decided to call Storm Base!” Ohno proclaimed proudly. “- and the stones that you were all looking at are Storm Stones, very rare as it aged from hundred years ago“

All of them turned their attention back to the glowing stones. “You can touch it if you want.”

The four guys looked at him in disbelieved, “Really? Can I?” asked Aiba excitedly and Ohno nodded. “Absolutely!”

The other three shrugged and reluctantly followed Aiba though they sent Ohno a suspicious look.

The four of them took each stone. Sho, Nino and Matsujun breathe a relief when nothing happened. But they thought so soon when all of sudden as the stones in their hands were glowing brighter, the four of them cried out in shock and brought to their knees when they felt like a strong electrostatic flowing through their body from the stone.

“What just happened?” asked Matsujun breathless when the feeling of electricity has gone, looking up at the other guys. He realized a weight on his hand thus he lifted his hand to see a purple wristband with strange marking around it with now the diminished purple stone at the centre of it. The other three guys also realized this too.

“What the heck is this?” asked Nino and Sho, looking at theirs, yellow and red wristbands respectively.

Ohno walked calmly to the table and grab the remaining stone left, the blue one. And in a flash, a similar blue wristband appeared on his wrist.

“This is the Storm Activator can be disguised as normal wristband and with wearing this you can activate the power conceal in your respective Storm Stone”

“Not to be ruse but what in the world are you talking about?” asked Nino in confusion.

“You mean we all now got power, is it like in TV? Where we will fight monsters or aliens?” asked Aiba, somehow excited with his green wristband.

“Let us all sit down first,” replied Ohno calmly. He led them towards the sitting place at the corner with various mismatch couch, sofa and cushion bag. The other four settled themselves and Ohno readied to explain the origin of the stone.

“Storm Stones were discovered hundreds years ago by a group of young warriors, and these young warriors used the stones to fight with evil demons that want to conquer the human world at those dark time. But somehow after the demons were banished from the human world, the stones disappeared mysteriously until I found them years ago.”

“How come you know the history of the stones?”

“Yeah, and where did you found it?”

“Why did you choose us?”

Ohno smiled and answered with his naturally calm expression. He told them he was one of the descendants of the past young warriors and he is gifted with a sixth sense since he was a child, he received a dream about the Storm Mansion first, he bought the mansion to live there since his parents were living overseas. Here in Storm mansion, he received lots of information of the Stones and found it in the old abandoned decrepit shrine behind the mansion.

“The stones chose you not me. They showed me and that’s how I knew your name before I even meet with all of you,” explained Ohno.

“This is ridiculous, absurd!” Matsujun was looking at Ohno incredulously.

“It does sound ridiculous,” said Ohno, still looking calm.

“Why?” asked Nino. “Why did the stones appear again after hundreds of years?”

“From my opinion, that’s mean the danger is once again upon our world. And the five of us are selected to protect it.”

“You mean we’re going to fight demons?” asked Aiba.

“I’m going home!” Sho stood up followed by Matsujun. “Me too, I think you’re just fooling us around, an elaborate prank. I bet there is a hidden camera somewhere waiting to ambush us.”

Aiba and Nino reluctantly stood up and followed the other two out of the Base to the living room and out of the mansion.

Yashima, the butler appeared beside Ohno who was watching from the balcony of the mansion as the Sho, Nino, Aiba and Matsujun descended the stairs of the mansion and walking towards the gate.

“What will happen now, Young Master?”

“Do not worry. They will be back, after all the power of the Stones will always be with them.”

 

**TBC.....**


	4. First Battle

“That Ohno guy must be out of his mind,” Matsujun huffed kicking stones absently as they were passing through the Storm Mansion gate. Nino has been silent after they left and still staring at his Yellow Storm wristband, the stone gleaming in the dark as the sun already set.

“Maybe what he said was the truth after all,” murmured Aiba, quietly.

A strong windy force suddenly knocked them off their feet, throwing them to the ground. A swirling shadow mass appeared in front of them slowly dissipated revealing a creature that can only exist in nightmares, a body covered like scorpion scales and venomous stings for hair and menacing leathery face with fangs protruded out of his mouth behind the creature stood a dozen of hairy monkey-like creature with leathery wing and skull faces with hollow eyes.

 “WOA! WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE?” Sho in his panic try to get on his feet, followed by the others.

The demon chortled, “It is as my King predicted, the damn stones still exist, and unfortunately with pathetic human like all of you!” he growled.

“King? What are you talking about?” Aiba was wishing he would wake up from this crazy dream soon and preferred next time his dream of getting attacked by a tiger.

“Listen human! We are Demon clan exterminated from the human world hundreds years ago but now we’re back for revenge! I am Toma, General of the Demon King’s court. And may I introduce you to Demonets,” he waved his claws towards the winged demons behind him, “-which of course are here to destroy all of you.”

“Guys, this is what that guy, Ohno has warned us about!” informed Nino to the other three.

“What should we do?” asked Sho, from where he was hugging with Aiba shaking in fear.

“There is nothing you can do! Demonets, destroy them!” Toma commanded and the monkey-like creature with wings called Demonets start to attack them. They split up and ran in different direction.

“SOMEBODY HELP!” cried Aiba, running as fast as he can.

“This is ridiculous, ridiculous I say!” Matsujun kept telling himself as he ran.

Nino ran into the forest nearby and pulled a branch from a tree before letting it go for the branch to spring back hitting two of the Demonets pursuing him.

“Good job,Nino!” said Sho who saw the trick as he trying to escape a demonet himself .

Aiba climbed a tree and stay silent while one demonet searching for him under the tree. Aiba bravely jumped from the tree and hit the demonet on the head with his leg.

Matsujun picked a piece of wood and using it to fight away the demonet remembering the sword-fighting steps he learned for a movie.

Sho tripped over a root while he was running and landed on his face on the ground and an ear-piercing shriek made him turn around to see one of the demonets coming after him.

“No! Please help me...”Sho shielded his face with his arms when the red Storm activator around his wrist glows brightly and suddenly the electrostatic charge feeling came back. He opened his eyes when he realised he is not being eaten or anything and realizing he was already standing up, and the previous demonet was on the ground in front of him unconscious, another thing he realized instead of in his normal clothes it has been changed into a red spandex fighting suit with a red designed helmet, like what he saw in superhero TV show. “Wow! Guys, look at this! I think this stone has something to do with me.”

“Huh?” Nino was running from three Demonets, and he looked at his yellow wristband and notice it is also glowing. In a second, like Sho, Nino has changed into yellow fighting suit. He fought the Demonets more easily, it seems like his strength has been enhanced.

Matsujun and Aiba also followed and changed into purple and green fighting suit respectively. Growing in confidence, the four of them fought the Demonets with their newfound strength. Demonets retreated away in fear making the enraged Toma came to confront the four guys.

“I will destroy all of you!” Toma withdrew his sword. The four exchanged worried glances, totally not prepared for this since they do not have any weapons in hands. “We can’t fight him, if he has that,” said Sho, as they stepped back slowly as Toma approached them.

Out of nowhere, a fire blast shot at the sword causing it to fling out of Toma’s claws. Toma cried in pain and they all looked towards the tree where the shot seems to come from and there stood, Ohno in his blue fighting suit on one of the branch holding a blue gun.

“Damn! I’ll be back! And you will regret it!” With that Toma vanished along with the Demonets.

The four guys sighed in relief and Ohno jumped down from the tree. “Good job, guys.”

“What’s that?” asked Aiba pointing at what Ohno had just used.

“Storm blaster,” he stated, pocketing the gun and take off his helmet. “A weapon I had designed to help us in fighting these demons. We have to use more than kick and punch to defeat those demons, right?” he said with a wink.

**嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐**

At the Demon’s den, Gackuto was furious with what Toma has reported back to him.

“You’re all are USELESS! Good for NOTHING!”

Toma bowed his head, ashamed, “I’m sorry, Your Darkness. I will not make the same mistake again.”

“Too late! Now those stones are already bound to those pathetic useless human. We have to fight them and make sure we will not lose again.”

Toma brought a crystal ball with a swirling fog inside, Gackuto peered inside the crystal ball, and the fog slowly dissipated showing clearly the five faces of the humans bearing the Storm stones. A malicious smirk revealing his fangs, “Well, well, we will meet again Storm Rangers.”

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Arashi is own by JE not mine.
> 
> P/S: Clearly from my fic, my fav member is Ohno ;)


	5. Green

Back at the Storm Base, the five young men now were sitting around at the sitting place changed back into their normal clothes.

“Now, do you believe me?” asked Ohno.

A short silence accompanied his question before broken by Matsujun, “I’m sorry.”

“Us too,” said Aiba and Sho.

“This is serious, right? The Demon clan do exist?” asked Nino.

“I am not joking around. The question is do you want to fight the Demon clan or not?” asked Ohno with a serious expression.

The other four guys looked at each other in concern. “Although this is not what we are looking for in our life, but for the sake of the human world, we have to fight, as it is a responsibility given to us by the stones,” said Sho while Aiba, Nino and Matsujun nodded in agreement.

Ohno serious face broke into a grin, happiness clearly shown in his eyes. “Well said! From now on, we are Strom Rangers!”

“Sorry to say, I think it’s kind of lame being called that,” muttered Matsujun.

**嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐**

Aiba was hyped up like usual doing his job, his supervisor has asked to clean the lions’ cage today. Aiba is not afraid of the lions, Georgie and Hina, they knew Aiba is their keeper and care about them so they totally lenient to him.

Aiba walked into the cage with cheerful hi to both lions whom resting and relaxing under the warm sun, “How are you today Georgie, Hina? Let’s do our best today!” Aiba started sweeping the ground, removing the fallen twigs and dry grass and leaves.

Unknown to Aiba, someone is watching him from distance, on top of a tree near the lions’ cage. Toma has been watching Aiba closely, a fanged grin shown on his face as he observed Aiba working. “I will get you today, Ai.Ba.” said the demon and held out a long black flute and started to blow into it, producing a tune that only animal could hear it but this flute is different than normal flute, it can get into any beast’s mind and control it.

The lions’ ears suddenly perked up, they bare their fangs, and their eyes set on Aiba obliviously cleaning the cage.

“Grrrrrr…” Deep growls coming from the two lions causing Aiba to turn around and realised two mad lions now were approaching him.

“What’s up with you two?” Aiba asked in his usual cheerful air trying to remain calm but then Georgie start to pounce at Aiba who manage to escape from his claws just in time and ran to the exit, "Hey, what the hell is going on with you two? You never been like this before," asked Aiba to the two angry lions that slowly advanced to Aiba as he got near the exit gate. Sensing the danger, Aiba decided to lock them in quickly, and stared at the lions when they pounce at the gate trying to get him.

"What's going on?" Aiba asked, confused, the lions never been out of control like this before.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Aiba's supervisor came running to him after he got out of the lions' cage.

"Huh? What happen, sir?" asked Aiba seeing his panicked supervisor.

"The entire animal in the zoo has gone mad! We have to evacuate people from the zoo, now."

Emergency announcement has been made, all visitors ran out of the zoo, followed by zoo workers, Aiba decided to stay behind with his supervisor at the control room.

"The animals are trying to get loose," Aiba said as they observed the monitor screen where security cameras took the video feed of animals furiously try to get out of their cage or enclosure. The monkeys have gone wild and screech noisily. The elephants tried to destroy the wall that been keeping them.

"Something is wrong, something is not right," Aiba wondered and excused himself and find a hidden place to contact Ohno who is currently working out at the Storm base.

"Ohno?" Aiba asked through his phone.

"Yes, Aiba?" came Ohno’s reply.

"Something is happening here in my workplace, all of sudden all the animals here going wild, it seems something control their mind or something! I'm afraid it’s the demon clan's doing," explained Aiba.

"I'm afraid so," Ohno push some buttons on the control board, to scan the zoo area using a private satellite to find source of evil force near there, and the monitor showed Toma the demon playing the flute hidden among the trees.

"Your guess is right, Aiba. The demon, Toma is the perpetrator. He’s using a demon flute to control the animal's mind. You have to be careful there as he's in the zoo, I will call the others for help, don't act alone."

"Okay, got it.” Aiba disconnected the line and came out of his hidden place, and try to find Toma despite Ohno’s warning but he thought it best to find Toma first and hope the others got there in time. He does not want any of the animals get hurt in the process. Aiba found Toma who was playing the flute near tigers' cage.

"Hey! You demon!" Aiba called out to him. Toma stopped playing and replied angrily, " I got a name, you idiot."

"Whatever your name is, stop what you are doing right now! You could harm human and the animal itself."

"That’s what I have been trying to do!” Toma replied sarcastically before summoning, "Demonets, destroy him!"

In a flash of black smoke, the monkey-like creatures with wings appeared again and were attacking Aiba who ran off, Toma cackled madly, "No one can save you now!"

Aiba fought his best with the Demonets, he even ended up fighting outside the giraffe's enclosure. One of the Demonets landed a kick on his stomach causing Aiba to fall on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"This isn't over. Green Storm activated!" With that said, the wristband glowed followed by Aiba changed into his green Storm Ranger suit granted him with new power-up to fight with the Demonets. When Aiba once again cornered and nearly defeated, the Demonets were attacked by the other four rangers who has just arrived on time.

"Thanks guys!," said Aiba, recovering his energy as Ohno helped him up. "You should wait a bit longer, but never mind let's fight together, okay?" Ohno said to him.

Aiba nodded apologetically, "Let's go!"

With that both of them joined the other rangers fighting with the Demonets. Aiba confronted Toma once again, and withdrew his Strom Blade (new weapon introduced by Ohno to them) to fight with Toma. In the intense battle, Aiba finally managed to cut the flute into half which make Toma retreated with rage. "We'll be back, Rangers!"

When the Demonets vanished, all five of them, cried in joy. "Woohoo! We won!" said Sho, high-fiving with the others.

"Thanks guys, the animal are all back to normal now," said Aiba.

"No sweat. It's our duty after all," said Matsujun. “I didn’t know the demon could use a low trick like that.”

"Let's celebrate at my shop afterwards," said Nino, and the others muttered their affirmation happily.

**嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐**

"You have failed me again!"  Gackuto whipped Toma hard and Toma just gritted his teeth and bear with the piercing pain across his back.

"I apologise for my failure, Your Darkness. They are strong than I thought."

Gackuto now return silting on his throne, pondered, "You have to plan carefully next time, attack by taking their beloved ones."

Toma bowed, "Yes, Your Darkness."

 

**TBC....**


	6. Yellow

At Nino’s manga café, the five young men gathered and celebrated their victory with different type of latte specially made by his younger sister, Riisa. Riisa really look identical to Nino if Nino is a female. Nino introduced her to the others and Riisa was definitely excited to finally meet her brother’s friends, she said to them, “I have never seen Nino socializing with other people, I’m just grateful that he has all of you as his friends now.”

The others looked at Nino who turned bashful at his sister’s words. “I do have friends! It is just that I am too lazy to go out and socialize always, unlike Matsujun here.”

“Eh? Me?” Matsujun nearly choked on his drink.

“Yeah, you’re an actor, so I bet you have to socialize with lots of people,” replied Nino.

“Waahhh, Matsujun so cool,” Sho sighed.

“What’s with the sigh?”, asked Matsujun which gathered laughter from the others.

As the guys were having idle chat, Riisa informed Nino that she will be going out for a while to buy some stuff.

“Alright, don’t be too long. Take care” Nino said to her with his concerned big brother tone.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry too much. Enjoy your time with the guys” Riisa grabbed her handbag before walking out of the café.

“Hey, guys. Let’s go back to the Base, I got something to show to all of you,” announced Ohno.

“What is it?” asked Aiba, looking forward for more cool gadgets from Ohno.

 “You will just have to wait until we get there.”

Since they had to go back to the Storm Mansion Nino left the café to his part-timer, Nishikido until Riisa returned.

“Call me when Riisa is back okay?” Nino informed Nishikido who nodded his affirmation to his boss’s request.

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

Riisa walked out of a store, finished buying some of the stuffs for the shop. She also bought hamburger steak for her brother, Nino. She knew how much her brother loves to eat it. The sun was already set when she was on her way back to the café. 

  
“Hello, young Miss,” a voice called out at her from a shadow behind one of the lamp pole.

 

Riisa stopped and looked cautiously at the shadow, her instinct was screaming at her to run. “Who’s there?” she asked.

  
A young man came out of the shadow wearing a hat covering most of his face, his attire looked out of place and unusual to be seen around that area. “How do you do, Miss Riisa?”

  
“How you know my name?” asked Riisa despite her fear of the unknown man.

  
“That is because I know your brother,” the man answered as he lowered his hat and Riisa gasped in surprise to see the man’s face is not human at all. She tried to run away in the opposite direction but she was caught by the Demonets appeared behind her. She struggled from their hold, “Let me go, you beasts!”

 

The man who appeared to be Toma the demon chuckled, “Let’s see what your brother will do to come and save you, bring her!” With that the demons disappeared from the scene leaving Riisa’s stuffs that she dropped lying around on the pavement.

 

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

At the Storm Base; Nino, Aiba, Matsujun and Sho were waiting anxiously to know what Ohno was going to show them.

  
“We already got Storm Blaster and Storm Blade, there’s more?” asked Sho, looking at Ohno incredulously.

  
“This one is for our convenience,” informed Ohno as he led them to an underground garage through the Base and they saw a large white cloth covering something which they assumed was Ohno’s surprise.

  
“Show us already,” said Matsujun, impatiently. Aiba nodded eagerly next to him.

  
Ohno pulled the white cloth off “Tadaa!!” and to the other four’s astonishment underneath it were five brand new upgraded motorbikes with their respective colours. 

  
“Woa! Awesome!” they exclaimed in awe.

  
“These I called Storm Riders, our mode of transportation. These are not like ordinary motorbike, faster and safer, bulletproof and fireproof” explained Ohno proudly.

  
“Totally awesome!” said Sho. “May we try it?”

  
Before Ohno could reply, Nino’s phone rang and he took it from his pocket and saw that it was from an unknown number, Nino looked at the other guys before answering. “Hello?”

  
A cackle could be heard from the other line, “Ni.No.”

  
“Sorry who is this?” Nino put the phone on loudspeaker so that the other members could hear it too. Ohno went to the control board in the Base to detect where the call was coming from.

  
“Oh you don’t know me?”

 

Nino recognised the familiar drawl. “Toma! You Demon!”  exclaimed Nino. “What do you want?”

  
“Well…. let’s see... I have your beloved sister with me,” Toma replied and at the background Nino could hear his sister was crying for help.

  
“Riisa! What did you do to her? Bastard!”

  
“Now now, why don’t you come over and join our little party? But…the other rangers should not interfere. You must come ALONE or you will not see her again.”

  
Nino looked at Ohno who shook his head as the location of the caller cannot be traced. Nino cursed.  
  
“I will give you an hour, I will send you the location in 10 minutes time but first you have to go to the Bay,” instructed Toma, gleefully. “Remember my warning, you must come ALONE.”

  
The line immediately cut off and Nino cursed loudly this time. “I need to go! I have to save my sister!”

  
Matsujun stopped Nino, “No, you must not go alone. We will come with you!”

  
“NO! I’m sorry….You heard what he said. He will kill my sister! I don’t want to lose her…” Nino tried to hold himself back from breaking down of fear of his sister’s life but still tears escaped his eyes.

  
“Nino…” Sho and Aiba were also deeply concerned with the situation.

  
A hand grabbed Nino’s shoulder and Nino looked to Ohno who gave him a comforting smile. “Just go, take the Storm Rider and make sure you and your sister return safely. The power of the Stone will always be with you.” Nino wiped his tears and nodded his thanks.

 

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

 

Nino rode the yellow Storm Rider to the Bay mentioned by Toma. Along the way, Nino could not stop thinking about his sister, Riisa being held captive by the demons. At the Bay, a dozen of Demonets were already waiting for him. Without wasting more time, Nino activated his Stone and transformed into a Yellow Storm Ranger to fight.

 

Although there were many of them, Nino’s fighting spirit only increases in order to save his sister and knocked out all the Demonets. Nino received a text message from Toma, the instruction told him to go to an abandoned lighthouse not far from the Bay. Nino rode his Storm Rider again towards the lighthouse.

  
“Toma! You bastard!!” Nino shouted as he kicked down the lighthouse door and found the demon stood on a crate watching him with amusement and his sister, Riisa was tied to a pole, Nino rushed to her.

 

“Riisa?” Nino tried to cut the rope that bound Risa to the pole.

  
“Nino? Is that you?” asked Risa, confused when she heard the familiar voice of her brother from the yellow masked figure.

  
Nino just realised her sister’s confusion as he was still in his Yellow Storm Ranger form and his identity should be hidden, but he chose to explain it later. Toma has withdrawn his sword and was advancing towards the siblings. After Riisa is freed, Nino asked her to take cover behind some of the large wooden crates for her safety.

  
Nino withdrew his Storm Blade and prepared to face-off with Toma. Their swords clashed as both of them attacked each other. The battle between the two was intense for some time before Nino’s Blade was flung out of his hands he was struck and hit the ground.

  
“Nino!” Riisa shouted helplessly, watching the Yellow Storm Ranger now unarmed.

  
“No one can save you now, Yellow Ranger! After I finished with you then, the other rangers will be next!”

  
“In your dream, Demon!”

 

Toma turned around at the voice in result he received a straight kick to his face from Ohno in his Blue Ranger gear who then landed next to Nino. “You’re alright?” he asked

  
“Never better,” answered Nino, he took the hand offered by Ohno.

 

Matsujun, Sho and Aiba also arrived on the scene with their Storm Blaster and were shooting at Toma who try to evade and dodge but missed some. Summoning his Demon Whip, Toma whipped the Storm Blasters from their hands and knocked them off their feet.

 

Ohno handed back Nino’s Storm Blade as he readied his own. “Let’s do it!”

  
Toma attacked the two remaining rangers with his Demon Sword. With two against one they successfully knocked his sword out of his claws and Nino gave a final blow injuring Toma’s left hand that hold the Demon Whip. With a cry of pain and rage being defeated once more, Toma disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

  
The Storm Rangers whooped and hoorayed at their victory when Nino just remembered that his sister was still there. Riisa slowly came out of her hiding place, looking at them cautiously.

  
Still in his Ranger suit, Nino looked at Riisa unsure on what to do when the comforting hand once again clapped him on his shoulder. The Blue Ranger looked at him through the masked helmet and said, “We should just tell her the truth but only her though.”

  
With that Nino changed back to his normal clothes followed by the other rangers. Riisa gasped in surprise to see the five men behind the masked figures. “Nino? It is really you! You guys too?”

  
“I’m sorry Riisa, for keeping it a secret and dragged your life in danger too,” said Nino, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Riisa surprised him by hugging him tight.

  
“I’m proud of you, brother,” Riisa said. “I thought you will be my lazy brother with no life forever but this makes you a different but good brother and thank you for coming to save me...” Riisa turned to the other guys too. “...and also to all of you”

  
“But Riisa... your life might still be in danger after this!”

  
“No, it’s absolutely okay! Because I know you will always come to save me, right?”

  
Nino sighed at his sister’s antics and nodded before sharing another hug.

  
“Another happy ending, huh? I’m getting used to it now,” said Matsujun.

  
“Let’s celebrate!” Aiba chimed in joyfully.

  
While they were leaving the lighthouse, Nino whispered to Ohno, “How did you know where I went?” Ohno pointed at Nino’s Storm Rider parked not far from the lighthouse, “Storm Rider?”

  
Ohno nodded, “I forgot to mention that it got build-in tracker system too, so I can track it by the Storm Satellite and we found the location right away and came to your rescue.”

  
“I never said this before but thank you, Ohno” said Nino, Ohno ducked his head shyly but nodded in acknowledgement.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever left kudos for me! ^^


	7. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 100 hits!

Sho looked at the letter in his hand that he received in his letter box. “YES! YES!” he exclaimed jumping around happily as he was being offered a job at the news station as a newscaster. “I should share this with the others!”

 

Sho was off to the Storm mansion so excited he was that he did not notice a pair of angry eyes that were spying on him. Toma disguised as a human growled deeply from where he was observing the human, he was punished again by the Demon King because of his latest defeat in the hands of the Storm Rangers and he lost his left hand.

  
_“It seems I will have to take care of the matters myself before you’re making a fool out of yourself again.”_

 

Gackuto’s words rang painfully in his ears and now Toma need to prove that he is really worthy to serve the Demon King as his General. With that Toma disappeared in black smoke to plan on his vengeance against the Storm Rangers.

  
Sho arrived at the Storm Mansion where he found the other rangers are enjoying homemade cheesecake made by Ohno’s butler. 

  
“Sho, we’re just about to call you. Here have some!” Matsujun offered him a slice of the cheesecake. “I just finished filming a movie.”

  
“Thanks, Matsujun. Wow I’m looking forward for the movie then,” He sat next to Aiba who was gobbling down his cake. “By the way, guys. I have wonderful news,” said Sho, tasting the cheesecake.

  
“What is it? What is it? Tell us!”Aiba ushered him, with mouth smeared with the cream. Nino shot him a disgusted look and threw him a napkin.

   
“Well, I got the job!”

  
“Congratulations!” The others clapped his shoulders, happy for him.

  
“We should have champagne then! Yashima, bring some champagne for this lucky guy!” Ohno told his butler, Yashima bowed and walked away to get the champagne.

  
“How about we do something nice to celebrate both of us?”asked Matsujun. “My friend, Shun can lend us a boat so we can go sailing.”

  
“Ohh!! Great idea, I really want to try ocean fishing,” said Ohno, already planning to buy all the fishing equipment.

  
“Ugh...boat and I are never compatible, I’ll be seasick, but for Sho and Matsujun, I’ll join anyway,” said Nino.

 

“We can do BBQ on the boat too, that’ll be stylish,” Aiba suggested.

 

“Alright then, let’s do it this weekend!” Matsujun said as Yashima returned with glasses of champagne for them.   


嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

  
Weekend arrived and Matsujun was already at the harbour, on his friend’s ship, when Sho came bringing a cooler box. “Yo!” he greeted the actor.

  
“Hi, Sho. Are you ready? Where’s Nino and others?” asked Matsujun, pocketing his sunglasses and helping Sho with the cooler box.

  
“They’re on their way. I called them just now before I got here. Thanks again, man.”

  
“No problem,” Matsujun grinned, pleased. “I always want to try sailing and finally have time to do it.”

 

Sho opened the cooler box which contains lots of chilled beer. He threw one to Matsujun. “Let’s have a drink while we’re waiting for them.”

  
Meanwhile, Ohno and Nino hitched a ride on Aiba’s jeep with Aiba driving it, on their way to the harbour but unknown to them something was already waiting for them.

Just as they were chatting happily and excited, a big tree fall right in the middle of the road. Luckily Aiba reacted fast and swerved the jeep fast enough to get them out of harm and stopped on the side of the road. “You guys alright?”

  
“That was dangerous!” Nino claimed, hand over his heart.

  
“Look out!” Ohno pointed to more than a dozen Demonets suddenly appeared on the road approaching them. The three guys get out of the jeep to fight with the Demonets.

  
“Why can’t we have a vacation ?!” Nino shouted in the midst of the fight. 

 

“Nino, I don’t think it’s time for complaining,” Ohno replied, ducked from being swiped by the claws.

  
“There are so many of them this time!” Aiba muttered.

  
As the three of them were busy fighting they did not hear a mobile phone ringing inside the jeep.

 

Back at the harbour,

  
“Hmmm weird. They’re not answering, I tried calling each of their phones already” Sho informed Matsujun.

  
“Eh,I wonder what happen? I hope they’re alright,” said Matsujun, brows furrowed in concern. He grabbed his phone to try to call the others too when all of sudden the boat engine started by itself and the boat slowly moving out of the harbour towards the sea.

  
Both Matsujun and Sho was surprised and headed for the helm of the boat, Matsujun tried to switch off the engine but not working at all, Sho grabbed the wheel to turn the boat back but it was stuck.

  
“Oh my god, what is happening?” asked Matsujun, panicked as the boat went on full speed.

  
“Did you start the engine earlier?”

  
“No. I didn’t”

  
“Then who did? Something weird is going on,” said Sho, assessing the situation while trying to remain calm. “And I don’t think we’re going to like it.”

  
“We could think of something,” Matsujun observed that they already left the harbour far away and only open water surrounding the boat.

  
A familiar cackle was heard startling the two guys in alarm. “Demon,” said Matsujun, eyes narrowed and sure enough Toma stood menacingly at the bow of the ship.

  
“Well, well, it seems we got two lost fish in the middle of nowhere! What a treat!” With that, a dozen Demonets appeared on deck, Matsujun and Sho immediately went on fighting stance.

  
“Purple Storm/Red Storm activated!”

  
嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

 

  
Back on land, the three other rangers just finished fighting with the Demonets that has retreated.

  
“I don’t know why they attacked this time,” Nino wiped his sweats.

  
“I hope Sho and Matsujun are fine,” said Aiba but his words sounded the warning bells in Ohno and Nino’s head. 

  
“Come, we have to go to the harbour fast!” Ohno ordered. They went to their jeep and Aiba drove as fast as he could.

 

 

On the boat, Matsujun and Sho were still fighting with the Demonets. Matsujun drew his Storm Blaster and aimed it at Toma who evaded it just in time. Toma used his Demon whip, to pull the Storm Blaster out of Matsujun’s hand and constricted Matsujun with the whip causing him unable to move.

  
“Matsujun!” Sho tried to help but few Demonets were still on him. 

  
“Today is my day!” roared Toma with glee. Matsujun struggled hard to unbind the whip that tied his body up but failed. “Goodbye Purple Ranger!” Toma flicked his whip hard to throw Matsujun overboard into the open water.

  
“NOO!!” Sho kicked at the last Demonet and leaned over the railing to see Matsujun splashed into the water. “Curse you, Demon!” Sho turned around to face Toma but Toma kicked him on the face that cause Sho to fell backwards into the water.

 

“Goodbye to you too, Red Ranger.” Toma watched the ripples of the water with a satisfied grin.

 

TBC....


	8. Purple

“Oh no! We’re too late! The demons must have got them!” Aiba said when they reached the harbour and both Sho and Matsujun were nowhere in sight, the boat also gone missing.

  
“This is bad!” Nino jumped down from the jeep. “Are we able to know if they are safe or not?” he asked Ohno who was deep in thought.

  
“We can try but we have to go back to the Base right away!” Ohno replied and they went back to the jeep and this time their destination is the Storm Mansion.  


At the Storm Base, Ohno quickly went to the control panel, “It might be impossible but the Storm Stones give out unique frequency that I can detect through the satellite. Nino, please scan your wristband.”

 

“Ah yes!” Nino went towards the scanner looking thing and put his hand through.

 

After the device finished scanning, Ohno typed on the computer so that the satellite will start to track the same frequency, the big screen showed the satellite view with the loading process at the centre of it.

 

“There!” Aiba pointed out when he noticed red and purple glowing spots shown on the screen.

  
“Hmmm…They seem to be on some kind of deserted island!” Ohno figured.

  
“We have to get there fast. They might still be in danger!” Nino said, feeling very concern for both Sho and Matsujun.

 

Ohno pushed a button to call his butler. “Yes, Young Master?” Yashima’s voice came through the intercom.

 

“Ready the Wave, please.”

 

“As you wish, Young Master.”

 

 “The Wave?” both Aiba and Nino were perplexed. Ohno just gave them a smug wink.

 

 

**嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐**

 

Sho woke up feeling dizzy and his head was hurt terribly so, when the view came into focus he was surprised to see that he was lucky to be drifted on a beach on some kind of an island. He guessed he changed back into his normal clothes while he was unconscious. He recalled on what occurred on the boat and remembered the last thing he saw was the fallen figure of Matsujun into the sea.

 

“Matsujun!” Sho stood up to look for his friend despite the throbbing pain on his head.

 

He trudged along the beach when he found Matsujun lying unconscious on the sand. Sho ran and kneeled next to his friend immediately checking for his pulse, it was weak but steady. “Thank god.” He checked any further injuries, but only found few bumps and bruises. “Wake up, Matsujun.” Sho shook his friend awake but no response so he tried few more times and finally Matsujun groaned weakly before coughing out some water.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Sho gave a deep sigh of relief.

  
“What happen? Where are we?” Matsujun looked around in bewilderment still coughing a little bit.

 

“I think we’re kind of stranded on an island after being thrown off the boat.”

  
“Curse the demons! Now we lost the boat how I’m supposed to explain to Shun,” Matsujun huffed angrily.

 

Sho patted his shoulders in pity, “I don’t think we can tell him the demons hijacked his boat.”

  
“Yeah I guess so, I hope the other three are alright and will come to our rescue,” said Matsujun, still bitter about the boat.

  
“Don’t get your hopes up, Rangers,” Toma appeared not far from them, followed by his entourage of Demonets. Both of them staggered in alert to face the demons.

  
“Oh my god! When will this end, I wonder?” Sho sneered. Both of them summoned whatever strength left to fight with the demons.

  
“Red/Purple Storm Activated!”

  
“Demonets, attack them!” Toma commanded as the both of them transformed.

 

Using their Storm Blade, they fought to their hardest and Toma taking advantage of the weaken Rangers attacking them with his own Demon sword.

 

“Surrender,Rangers!” Toma sent blow after blow.

  
“As long as I’m still alive I will never surrender to you demons!” Matsujun said through gritted teeth as their blade/sword clashed together again and again.

 

Sho used the chance to battle with the Demonets but still sending worried glance from time to time as the last battle between Matsujun and Toma did not end very well for both of them.

 

As the two rangers on the verge of losing, a sound came from direction of the sea, gaining their attention was a unique looking boat and on the boat were familiar figure of the other three rangers. As the boat hit the shore, the other three immediately jumped down and rushed to help their fellow Rangers.

 

Toma distracted by the other rangers joining the battle was caught off guard by Matsujun hitting the sword out of his grip landing few feet away. The Demonets sensed they were losing flee from the island in a flutter of wings leaving Toma alone defencelessly.

 

Toma now are confronted by the five rangers. “Damn you, Rangers!” he growled, frustrated.

 

“Let us introduce you to our new weapon, Storm Bazooka!” Ohno exclaimed proudly revealing the weapon helped by Nino and Aiba.

  
Matsujun and Sho joined them and together with their combined Storm powers they aimed at the demon. “Storm Bazooka! Fire!”

 

Toma cried in dreadful pain when the blast from the Storm Bazooka hit him and disintegrated into a cloud of ashes before vanishing into the air and never will be seen again.

  
The five Storm Rangers whooped and high-fived each other for the success when their celebration was cut short when all of sudden there was an explosion sending the Rangers off their feet.

 

A huge fireball hovering above where the explosion occurred, from the fire emerged a demon regally draped in black leather suit fit onto his toned body. His glowing blood-red eyes were staring down at each of the Rangers.   
  
“What the hell are you?”Matsujun bravely inquired, grunted in pain as he gingerly stood up followed by the other Rangers.

  
The demon merely ignored him and observed the place where Toma blew up into ashes. “I see that you have defeated my General.” He hummed thoughtfully.

 

When Aiba tried to aim a Storm Blaster at the demon, a lightning bolt zapped his hand causing him to drop it.

 

“Your mere toys won’t hurt me.” He snorted. “Let me introduce myself to you, Storm Rangers. I am the King of all Demons, Gackuto!” the demon’s voice boomed throughout the island sending few birds flying in fear.

  
“What do you want?” Nino sneered. “We’re not scared of you since we just defeated one of you.”

  
The blood-red eyes turned to look at now tensed Nino and a fanged smirk appeared on his lips. “Tsk,tsk,tsk. Spare me the childish taunts. I can easily kill all of you now but where’s the fun in that? No, I’ll let you live this time. Remember the next time we will meet, I’ll be not so kind and all of you should prepare to die. See you soon, Storm Rangers!” With that the demon king disappeared with a flash of fire.

  
“I hope it was just a dream,” Sho sighed tiredly, plopped down on the sand deactivating his Storm Stone, followed by the others. “A nightmare to be correct” said Matsujun, annoyed.

  
  
**嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐**

  
  
“BBQ, BBQ BBQ” Aiba singed and jumped happily around the fire pit they have made. They decided just to stay on the island to recuperate and did their delayed BBQ party, Nino and Sho were working on grilling all the meat and veggies which Ohno brought along when they were going to save Sho and Matsujun earlier.  
With an open beer can in his hand and another can in the other, Matsujun seated himself on the log beside Ohno who for the past minutes had been staring into the fire.

 

“Hey” Matsujun passed the other beer can to Ohno who took it.

 

“Thanks.” Ohno gave him a small smile, pull his beer open and took a long drink.

 

“Thank you for coming to our rescue,” said Matsujun.

  
“I think it’s my responsibility, after all I’m the one who drag all of you into this demon business.” Ohno said with hint of regret.  
  
Matsujun shook his head, “No, please. Don’t take the responsibility yourself, if you did not find us in the first place and gave these Storm Stones,” he looked down at his wristband, “Maybe the demons will get to us first and there will be no Storm Rangers to save the world after that,” Matsujun added.

 

“You had done the right thing after all. We would not blame you for it,” Sho joined them with his own beer.

  
“Yea, Ohno. You shouldn’t be thinking like that. I believe in this fate, we believe in our fate, to use them to save humankind, like Sho said, we would not blame you for it” Nino added from where he still grilling. “Well just a little maybe 5%,” Nino added jokingly.

  
Ohno laughed at Nino’s joke and felt grateful for them. “Thanks guys.”

  
“We shouldn’t worry much for now, let’s eat!!” Aiba grinned passing them the grilled meat.

 

**TBC**


	9. Blue

A burning hot sensation ran through his body, like he was on fire. He opened his eyes and surprised to see that he was trapped in a cage. The last thing he remember was he went to sleep in his bed. He hissed in pain from where he touched the hot iron bars of his cage, looking around he realised there was a lot of boiling molten lava everywhere except where his cage is, he guessed he must be inside a volcano but where is the question.

  
“Ohno! Help us!”

  
Familiar voices of the pleas caught his attention and he spotted his fellow friends, Nino, Matsujun, Sho and Aiba were in their Ranger suit but without the helmet, all of them were tied together and hanging dangerously above the very hot boiling lava.

  
“You guys!!” Ohno flinched as he unconsciously gripped the hot bars again at the sight of his friends’ state. “Hold on you guys!”

 

Holding his burned hands he backed away from the bars trying to find a way out when a deep cackle echoed throughout the volcano, the ferocious Demon King, Gackuto made his appearance floating midair.

  
“Tsk, tsk. Look at them,” he taunted. “They are so helpless without you!” Gackuto circled the cage Ohno is in. Ohno watched his every step keeping his guard up. “I believe with this Storm Rangers will be come to an end, and Demon Clan will once again rise and rule the world. Don’t you think?”

  
“You evil bastard!! Let go of my friends!” Ohno barked at the Demon King who scoffed, “Friends? Even your friends don’t know who you really are, don’t they?”

  
Ohno opened his mouth but close it again. The other four rangers looked at him with puzzled expressions. “What does he mean by that, Ohno?”asked Nino. “Ohno! Answer us!” Matsujun demanded.

  
“I...” Ohno hesitated, eyes downcast unable to look at them.

 

“Pity, pity, pity. Should I help you to tell them?” The Demon King was fully enjoying this. “Or should I drop them into the welcoming boiling lava so that you’ll never see them again?”

  
Ohno shook his head scrambling to get out of the cage ignoring the burning pain from the bars. “Please! Don’t do it! Let them go! I beg you!”

  
“DROP THEM!” Gackuto ordered and the tied Rangers immediately dropped into the hot lava. 

  
“NO! STOP!!”

 

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

 

  
Ohno woke up from his nightmare, sweating profusely, he sighed in relief to find that he was still in his bed in the Storm Mansion. Yashima the butler rushed into his room, “Young Master, are you alright? I heard you screamed.”

  
Ohno put his face in his hands, trying to calm down his breathing “I’m fine. Thank you Yashima, it was just a bad dream,” he assured.

  
Yashima nodded but still concern about his Young Master. “Master and Madam has sent a gift from overseas, and were asking how Young Master is doing,” informed Yashima.

  
“Tell them, I’m doing fine and not to worry about me,” Ohno replied, getting out of his bed, stripping off his sweat soaked clothes.

  
Yashima bowed, “Will do Young Master, breakfast will be prepared soon,” with that the butler exited Ohno’s room. Ohno exhaled deeply, the nightmare was not just a nightmare it is definitely a warning. He can sense something worse will happen soon and he needed to prepare the other rangers for it.

  
  
嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

  
  
Gackuto sat on his throne, his claws tapping impatiently as he pondered on his next plan. “Toma might make a mistake but I will for sure not.” He mused. He gazed at one of the Demonets at standby. “Bring me the _black moon stone_!” He ordered.  
  
The Demonet bowed and flew away before came back with a square metal box with foreign engravings presenting it to Gackuto. The Demon King took the box and opened with a spell, the metal box clicked open revealing its inside. A black moon-shaped stone sat glistening under the light on top of the velvet cushion. Gackuto examined the stone with admiration and calculating glint in his eyes. “Ahh... Black Moon stone, shall we reveal what is on the dark side of the moon?”

 

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

 

“Alright out with the surprise, what is it?” asked Nino when the other three and he unhappily being dragged to the Storm Base blindfolded by Ohno one day.

 

“Is it new gadget again?” asked Aiba, trying to see through the blindfold but his attempt is futile.

  
“Don’t keep us waiting too long, I got tight schedule now you know,” Matsujun jokingly said in a serious way.

  
“You just finished shooting an hour special drama only, what so tight about your schedule?” teased Sho.

  
“Now, now...this surprise will somehow help us ...I guess,” said Ohno, scratching his chin unsure.

  
“Can we take this thing off yet?” complained Nino, his hands already trying to take off the blindfold.

  
“Wait a moment….Okay! Open!”

  
With Ohno’s instruction, the four rangers took off their blindfolds and looked around the base to find something out of extraordinary but surprisingly there is none in sight.

  
“Eh…Where? Where?” asked Aiba, searching the whole Base.

  
Nino, Matsujun and Sho scowled at Ohno who was grinning in amusement from ear to ear.

  
All of sudden a loud siren sound blaring through the Base and the room’s light blinking red to the others’ surprise.

 

Ohno flicked a switch off and the siren stopped and the lights turned to normal.

  
“What in the hell is that?” asked Matsujun bewildered by all of those.

 

“Do you like it? I call it ‘Storm Alert’!” Ohno told them excitedly with a smug face.

  
“Do you have to add Storm to everything?” Ohno totally ignored Nino’s remark much to the other chagrin and proceed with explaining everything, “With Storm Alert, we are able to detect the any dark energy movement from the radar, like if Demonets are on the move, it will detect it in instant and the siren switched on to let us know. The screen will show the location, and of course the Storm Rider will always at standby for you. Since no demons could enter the area of the mansion with protection, inside this area you are safe.”

  
The other members ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s during the explanation but Nino feeling something is off as he observed Ohno.

  
“Is there something you want to ask, Nino?” asked Ohno.

  
“No, nothing...I just feel like you’re hiding something from us.” Nino voiced out his doubts. The other three looked at Nino then to Ohno.

Aiba gasped. “Are you going to leave us, Ohno?”

  
Trying to school his face cool as usual, Ohno laughed “There is no way I could leave Storm Rangers, impossible. I will always be here, always with you guys to the end.” Though Ohno feel the other Rangers could see through his façade.

  
“Now, now what with this atmosphere? I’m hungry, aren’t you guys hungry?” the always happy-go-lucky Aiba said trying to disperse the gloomy atmosphere.

 

“You always think of your stomach,” Sho sighed.

  
“Let’s head up for dinner, shall we?” said Ohno, forcing a weak smile. Although Matsujun looked like he is not ready to drop the subject but Nino shared a look with him and he acquiesce to ask the matter next time. Ohno hold back from showing relief as he is not ready yet to reveal the truth.

  
As the four rangers walked out of the Base lead by the butler Yashima to the dining room Ohno stood alone in the centre of the Base gazing around sadly and deeply sighed. “I wish you guys all the best even if I am not here.”

  
  
嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

  
  
Ohno was walking home that night after hanging out at Nino’s shop with the other Rangers celebrating Sho’s first day on air. Matsujun and Nino keep giving him questioning looks all the time that he try to avoid being alone with them. As he was passing through an empty dark alley, Demonets suddenly appeared surrounding him catching him off guard.

  
Ohno cursed, “Damn, at a time like this!”

 

Delivering a flying kick to one Demonet and an uppercut Ohno realised there are too many of them swarming around him.

 

Before he could transform into his Ranger form, two Demonets caught him in the arms and held him still as he struggled doing a back flip and split kick for them to release him. One Demonet managed to hit him in the stomach hard and before he could recovered another one knocked him out from behind leading him to fall unconscious. Ohno’s unconscious form being lifted up by two Demonets and they flew away in the dark of the night.

 

What they did not realise is Riisa who just came back from shopping has witnessed what just happened.

 

“Nino!” Riisa rushed into their shop trying to catch up her breath at the same time. “Nino!!”

 

“What’s wrong, Riisa?” asked Nino, behind him Matsujun and Sho stood. Aiba already left for his shift.

  
“I just- saw- the alley, Ohno was attacked by the demons!”

  
The three looked alarmed at the news. “Riisa, are you sure what you just saw?” asked Nino.

  
Riisa nodded nervously, “He tried to but there’s too many of them! They took him away!”

 

“Shit!” Matsujun cursed and ran out of the shop, both Sho and Nino followed him without wasting time they went to the alley mentioned by Riisa and found trace of scuffles but no Ohno.

  
“Damn!!” Matsujun punched the alley wall in frustration and anger. Sho shook his head in disbelief. “I got a bad feeling about this.”

 

Nino clenched his fist looking up at the sky, full moon is shining bright tonight. He knew somehow that Ohno’s off demeanour these few days has something to do with this.

 

嵐嵐嵐嵐嵐

  
Ohno feel like there is pressure all over his head and it was kind of hurt so he open his eyes and found himself in a very dark underground space with only lit torches in some corners that he could see. Previous event replaying back to his mind and he recalled he was attacked on his way home and knocked unconscious by one of the Demonet.

 

 Ohno tried to get up but found that both his hands and ankles are bind tightly with iron shackles holding him in a spread angle position on top of what he could guess a stone platform.

 

He cursed under his breath trying to find a way to escape when a tall figure emerged from shadow with the sound of the footsteps walking slowly towards him and sure enough the Demon King, Gackuto making his appearance to his tied prisoner with a smirk showing his sharp fangs.

  
“Greetings, Blue Ranger or should I call you…hmm…” Gackuto mocked a thinking face. “…my son?”

  
“I’m not your son! I’m not related to you or any demons!” snapped Ohno struggling to get loose but his attempt is futile.

  
Gackuto sighed dramatically at Ohno’s struggle. “Don’t waste your energy to fight, son. Look what I have here!” Gackuto held up the Black Moon stone for Ohno to see.

 

Ohno stared at it eyes wide with fear, “Please, no!” Ohno begged.

  
“Afraid not,” Gackuto said as placed the stone at the centre of Ohno’s forehead. “Now stay still.” Ohno found out he could not move his head to dislodge the stone, Gackuto must have use his power he deduced.

 

Gackuto waved his hand and the darkness of the room slowly brighten as the top of the underground area where they are slowly opening with deafening rumbling sound revealing the dark night sky void of stars but a bright full moon.

  
As the full moon light shone through the room, somehow this enact a mysterious power producing a ray of light from the moon striking straight to the Black Moon stone on Ohno’s forehead who started screaming wildly from the burning pain. Gackuto could not help but express an insolent smile over the cry of pain.

 

**TBC....**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rewritten from a fic with same title that I posted in my livejournal. This is what happens when my imagination run wild.


End file.
